The Story of Earthland's Light Mage: Powerful and Cute (?)
by chocrazychick
Summary: She is the personification of a thousand-year myth. Earthland's hope for salvation. And she has a terrible crush on… Gray? Indulge in this story of a girl unknowingly bearing the weight of the world, while she experiences teen romance, family problems, and wild adventures with the pack of our eccentric mages from Fairy Tail!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been two years since the Tenrou team got back – the guild has yet to release the title of number one in Fiore.

"Requests sure are shooting up, especially, right after our first win in the GMG." Nab said, as he was staring at the request board seemingly considering the request in front of him.

"It seems so, and look! there are also new clients giving us requests," said the blonde girl beside Nab intent on looking for a job herself.

"Yeah, it sure is nice not to be the laughing stock anymore." Nab answered as he put back the request he was holding to the board.

"I'm sorry we had to go through that, but look at us now, we're a family and we're still fighting! That's what's important, right?" Lucy grinned at Nab, and then turned back to the board. "Now I just have to find a good request to pay my rent." Just when she was about to grab a paper from the board, Natsu came flying towards her knocking her down with him.

"Mmmph Mmmmph!" Lucy fell face down. She tried to push herself up against Natsu, but to no avail.

Natsu, not noticing Lucy's position chimed, "Luuuuuccccy! I have – wait, what? I can't understand you." He got off Lucy, and picked her up by her shoulders to make her face him when –

POW! Natsu flew out of the guild through the roof.

_I wonder who I'll charge the repairs on this one now. _Mira thought as she wiped the bar clean of the dust from the now open ceiling.

"Are you seriously trying to kill me, you idiot?!" Lucy yelled to the sky where Natsu flew.

"Woah, nice uppercut, Lucy. Serves that Flamehead, right." Lucy didn't notice Gray walk up to her until he spoke. After regaining her composure, she turned around to face Gray with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Good morning Gray!" Gray couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yeah, same to you Lucy. Now, Natsu actually had something to say to you, and now I guess I'll be the bearer of the news." Gray said casually, scratching his head.

"Well, Gray, maybe you could tell me when you're dressed." Lucy said softly as she pointed to Gray's almost naked body.

"What?! Where did my clothes go?!" Gray ran around frantically as he tried to find his clothes. Feeling drained from the sudden adrenaline outburst earlier, Lucy decided to sit on one of the empty tables of the guild.

After a few minutes, a fully-clothed Gray joined Lucy in the table and sat across her. "Well, your rent is almost due, and it has been a month since you went on a mission, so we _know _that you needed money; and we found just the perfect mission for us." Gray said almost proudly thinking that he and Natsu actually landed on something after several hours of arguing on which mission to take, which thankfully didn't end up in a huge guild fight where the damages would just be deducted on their next mission's pay. He handed the request paper to Lucy. He and Natsu decided to give this mission's pay to Lucy.

_"Well, if I think about it, I don't want Lucy living in another house. Her home is already comfortable; Happy and I are already used to it." Natsu said during their little discussion._

_"Yeah, and it's pretty close to the guild too. If she couldn't pay her rent she might transfer to a less accessible place. That's too troublesome for us." Gray pretended to go along with Natsu's reasoning._

_It's just a little payment for all the damages the team inflicted on Lucy's furniture, and most of her apartment_, Gray told himself. His train of thought was disrupted when Lucy spoke.

"'We'? You could not possibly mean Natsu and you?!" She was trying to hold back her laughter. Gray just shrugged, "Yeah, yeah. Flamehead and I worked together; get over it. So, are you alright with the request or not?"

Realizing she had not read the request yet, she hurriedly scanned through the paper. _Rescue a girl captured by a dark guild. 1000000 jewels…_ "Woah! This big?! We're gonna…What? Are you really..?!" Lucy just started blabbering about the huge amount, and the possibility of it being very dangerous. Gray already stopped listening, and then the guild doors burst open.

Natsu came through the doors with a big grin on his face, with not even a single scratch from Lucy's previous attack. He rushed to where Gray and Lucy were sitting, and settled himself beside Lucy slinging his arm around her shoulders. "No worries Lucy! I will be helping you do the job; even stripper right here would help, too." Gray shrugged off Natsu's snide comment as he placed his elbows on the table and rested his head on the back of his hands; leaning closer to Lucy. "Think about it, Lucy. We have to go against a dark guild here, like we haven't done that before; I'm sure Erza wouldn't mind coming with us. It's a rescue mission; it's practically a job requesting us to destroy things, the dark guild's, that is…"

"And of course, rescue the girl. Right Gray?" Lucy cut in, raising an eyebrow at Gray.

"Of course." He answered coolly before continuing. "The best thing is…"

"You can keep all the jewels for this mission Lucy!" Natsu interrupted. Lucy stared blankly at Natsu, then to Gray, then to the paper stating the reward amount. Her eyes widened as Natsu's words slowly sank in. Natsu grinned widely as he waited for Lucy's reaction.

"Hey, who told you to interrupt me while I'm speaking, you idiot?!" Gray, about to stand up, slammed his fists on the table making Natsu look up to him in annoyance.

"You were taking too long with your yapping, I think I almost fell asleep listening to it. I decided to butt in before I could actually snore. Got a problem with that stripper?" Natsu stood up and bumped his forehead on Gray's.

"You wanna go, flamebreath?" Gray hissed.

Lucy, oblivious to the brewing fight beside her, mentally computed how many months' worth of rent the reward would cover. Putting the paper down the table, she finally stood up, eyes shining with determination; this caught the attention of the two mages, cutting their argument. Lucy looked at her teammates, and with so much gratitude, held each of their hands, "Thank you."

Gray looked down and scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "No problem, Lucy."

Natsu gave Lucy his widest grin, pumped his fist into the air, and said, "Yes! Let's go first thing in the morning! I'm getting fired up!" He then turned his back to his teammates, facing the bar where Happy was munching a fish. "Happy! We've got to pack!" With this, he proceeded to the guild's door; Happy flew following him.

"Wait Natsu! What about Erza?" Lucy tried to reach Natsu's shoulders to stop him.

"You go tell her Lucy, we've got to pack," said Natsu, waving his arm, without looking back.

"What? Gray…wait, where? Gray?!" Lucy turned to where Gray was supposed to be standing, but found no one there. _Hmpf, they're giving me the task of asking the Titania to help on a mission where she wouldn't be paid. Well, this is Erza, it's for a nakama after all; it's just, that nakama is me! *sigh*_ _I hope she agrees to it._

* * *

_End of Chapter 1._

_Yay! What do you think?_

_Heads up! Some facts would be different, since I drafted this fic just after the GMG Arc started - so that would mean no future Rogue and future Lucy visiting to change the course of history (although I thought that was cool!), nor the current arc. Oh! And Sabertooth might be less evil in this fic - by only a bit - although I haven't started up on this part, yet, so it may change in the future ;) We'll see._

_Another heads up! Texts in italics would mean different things throughout this fic._

_Italicized word - spoken with emphasis_

_Italicized phrase - may mean thoughts or flashbacks_


	2. The Familiar Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I'll understand if you'll want your share, too. Okay, let's just split it, 50-50," said the nervous Lucy, intently looking at the floor as she spoke.

"Lucy, listen, I really don't mind..."

"Okay Erza! You can have it all, if you want," Lucy practically shouted when she felt Erza's hands on her shoulders. _I'm so dead. She's so angry; she's going to kill me! It's those idiots fault leaving me here to ask Erza alone._

"Lucy!" This time, Erza was serious, making Lucy jump out of her thoughts. Erza cleared her throat "I was saying, I wouldn't mind helping a friend earn money for her rent. I won't let you down Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes widened at this. With a sigh of relief she said, "Thank you so much Erza! I appreciate this so much." Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy's shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug, not minding that Lucy's face bumped onto her armor, "That's what friends do Lucy."

"Uhm, Erza, I think Lucy passed out." Mira told Erza after noticing that the blonde has not move since she was pulled by the Titania.

"Eh? Lucy...?"

* * *

**The next day…**

"Good morning everyone!" Lucy greeted as she arrived at the train station. By this time, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy are already at the station waiting for Lucy.

"Just in time Lucy, train's here." Erza said as she pulled her enormous carriage towards the train.

"Mmmph, Mmmph"

"Natsu, you're already sick just seeing the train?" Lucy noticed Natsu turning green as he came closer the vehicle.

"You're pathetic, idiot," said the smirking Gray while boarding the train.

When they got settled inside the train, "Gray, you should lighten up with Natsu when he's like that. He can't help it." Lucy scolded Gray for his comment earlier, while looking at the now unconscious Natsu lying on Erza's lap.

It has been an unspoken agreement that when they get on a train, Lucy would sit beside Gray allowing Natsu to sit beside Erza; then Erza would 'help' Natsu with his motion sickness.

Gray, who looked like he was thinking deeply, did not comment on this, instead he kept staring at the scenery outside the window.

_Emerald City. _Lucy, closing her eyes, tried to remember their destination according to the request details.

"Mira called the client to inform him that we took the request. Apparently, they were overjoyed, and had someone to pick us up at the station." Erza declared to her teammates.

"The girl who got kidnapped; she must be pretty important for them to give such a big reward." Gray said as he turned from the window to Erza. Erza just nodded in reply.

Gray went back to looking outside the window. _Why does this mission seem familiar? Emerald City._

"Emerald City, isn't that close to the town Blue Pegasus is in?" Lucy said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes." Erza stated simply.

"What's wrong, Lucy, are you hoping to see Hibiki-san?" Happy teased as he flew to Lucy.

"That's not true! Stupid cat!" Lucy shouted while pinching and stretching Happy's cheeks.

Happy started to mumble incoherent words; when he managed to escape Lucy, he flew back to Natsu and hid behind him. "Lucy's scary!"

Lucy has a smug expression on her face. _That'll teach you, cat; saying those things. Where does he get these ideas?_

"Lucy," Lucy turned to Erza, "it's okay if you want a stop-over, and greet – uhm – friends before going back to the guild after we've finished the mission." Happy snickered at this.

"No." The blushing Lucy said as she turned to look away from Erza. _Not you, too. We're still far from our stop; I think I'll just sleep. Who knows what else they may think of?_

* * *

**The sixth stop…**

"Lucy!" Gray was lightly shaking the sleeping Lucy to wake her up, "We're going off now." She slowly opened her eyes revealing her dark chocolate eyes; for a moment, Gray lost his train of thought, until Happy appeared beside them.

"You lllllllllllike her!" Gray, blushing, let go of Lucy's shoulder to shove off the talking cat. "Gray's mean, too!"

Lucy had to blink a few times before she could make sense of what was happening. _We're going off now. _"Are we there?"

"Yes," Gray said as he tried to get his things. "Erza went to get her luggage."

"Lu…mmmmph…cy!" Natsu weakly said trying to get Lucy's attention.

"Happy, could you carry Natsu, I'll handle your bag." Lucy put on Natsu's (heavy) bag on her back and proceeded to go down from the train. _You can do this Lucy! Just a few more steps and you'll be off the train._

However, as she walked further, she felt the bag becoming lighter, "Huh?"

"I'll take this," said a cool voice, as he passed Lucy, carrying Natsu's bag with him. When he got down the platform, and saw that Natsu and Happy were already there, threw the bag to the fire mage's face.

"Gray! Thanks!" Lucy said as she got off the train.

Gray did not have the time to respond because, "Hey, what's your problem, pervert?!" Natsu angrily said, as he approached Gray.

"_Your_ bag," Gray said under his breath as he waited for Natsu to reach him.

"Natsu! Gray!" shouted Erza from one of the train's door when Natsu finally reached Gray.

"Ahhhh… E-Erza! I-I-I-I was h-helping N-Natsu here. Right Natsu?" Gray nervously said as he slung one of his shaking arms around Natsu's shoulders. "A-Aye!" The shaking Natsu answered.

"Good. Let's find our chauffer."

Lucy sighed and followed Erza with Happy on her arms.

"Fairy Tail?" A small man, who looked to be in his late forty's and holding a card with the words "FAIRY TAIL" written on it, approached Erza.

"We are, are you the one they sent to accompany us?" Erza answered gesturing to the carriage behind the man. The man only nodded, bowed, and then led them inside. Once inside, the carriage started, making Natsu feel sick again.

On the way, Lucy noticed that something was bothering Gray, who was looking outside with creased forehead. She decided to give him space and not bother him, for now. She looked at the unconscious Natsu on Erza's lap. _Poor Natsu, to have such a debilitating sickness._

After about half an hour, the carriage stopped. The carriage door opened revealing the front of the house.

"Welcome, everyone. Please proceed inside; we will take your luggage there." Their chauffer said as he bowed. Natsu was the first to go down, regaining his strength. When Lucy got down, she got a better view of the place. _Wow, this looks like our house – mansion – before, only a little smaller._ They were welcomed by a row of women wearing maid's uniform on one side, and a row of men wearing butler's uniform on the other; they all bowed down and pointed to the front door. There, a tall man with graying hair and wearing glasses was waiting for them. Erza was the first one to greet him. He led them inside, "I'll lead you to the receiving area, I'm sorry but Master Touya has not come back yet. I was the one who posted the request because he was not here when the incident happened." The man said, with a barely concealed sad tone. He led them through a very long hallway full of paintings. Lucy observed the decorations, the paintings, and curtains. She saw from the windows that there was a garden outside with one old – the bark was really thick – tree at the middle. She could also see a swing hanging from one of its branches. She tried observing the inside, and noticed an odd thing. She stopped in front of one of the paintings, "Are they the owner of the house?" She asked the man in front, who stopped when he noticed that she was not following. "Yes, but that is from a long time ago; almost seventeen years ago." The man said while looking at the picture; his eyes seemed to show sadness. "The one sitting is Lady Corine," he gestured to the woman in the picture with long purple hair, curled at the ends, and round eyes the same color as that of Lucy's, and carrying a baby girl. The baby had the splitting image of the older woman, only a lot younger; behind the woman was a tall man with short dark hair, but eyes with the same color as the woman, "standing behind her is Master Touya, he runs the family business; finally, the lovely baby in Lady Corine's arms is Mistress Kisa. She is the one we need you to retrieve."

"Kisa," Gray said so softly, only Natsu could have heard it. He was looking at the baby, not noticing the scrutinizing stare the man gave him.

"I'm sorry, but, I am wondering why this is the only painting of the family I've seen since we entered." Now the man was looking at her, puzzled. "Normally, rich families would display their pictures everywhere in the house; usually, so that the guests would know who owns that house." Lucy said, her right hand placed below her chin, thinking.

"Yes, well, normally that may be the case; but this family is different. One simple explanation is that, they only have one painting of their family. May we proceed? I'll be the one briefing you with the details." He started walking forward, while everybody else followed him. Gray was the last to follow him; his steps were slow as he tried to arrange his memories, hands in his pockets. _Kisa? Touya? This place? I feel like I should know them. This request; It just freakin' screams familiar. _He was deep in thought that he didn't notice that the others have already stopped.

"Ow!" Gray bumped into Lucy who almost landed on the floor. "Gray, what's wrong? And where's your shirt?" Lucy had to whisper so as not to catch too much attention.

Gray did not freak out this time, instead just put on a shirt he had in his bag. Both of them sat on the enormous couch with the man sitting across, looking absorbedly at Gray. Gray looked nowhere in particular still thinking deeply. Erza had to cough to get everyone's attention.

Looking at each of them, the man said, "I realize I haven't introduced myself yet, I apologize; I get forgetful lately because of the incident. I am Mr. Yuki Kogano, I am the caretaker and doctor of the family. I have been with the Sonomi family for thirty years."

"I am Erza Scarlet, a Fairy Tail mage," Erza looked at Lucy signaling her to introduce herself, too.

"Hai, I am Lucy, from Fairy Tail." Lucy said as she bowed her head.

"I'm Natsu!" "Aye, I'm Happy!"

"That's good to hear." Yuki-san said as he bowed to Natsu and Happy, acknowledging them.

Gray started to introduce himself, "My name is Gray..."

"Gray Fullbuster! Could you really be?" Yuki-san stood up surprised, looking at Gray, forgetting the other people in the room.

Gray was dumbfounded. "H-How…?" His brain was not working. _Who is this man? How does he know me? Should I know him? Arrrgh! I feel like I should._

Yuki-san's face went from shocked to confused. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened it he had a look of understanding. "I see." It's as if he understood everything and went back to sit in his previous position; not bothering to answer Gray's question. Gray, his mouth hanging open, could not believe what happened. The others thought that he was about to say something; they anticipated for it. He had so many questions. _How could this man just sit there like nothing happened?_

"I am sorry for the interruption. Now, if you let me, I would like to proceed with the request." Yuki-san continued talking.

"Wait, how do you know me?" Gray stood up, pointed an accusing finger at the man; his patience wearing thin. _There's something really weird about this mission._

"I am sorry Gray-sama, but, I need to discuss the matter at hand because of its urgency; about that, which you ask me I will talk about it when you complete your mission. I think, here, time is of the essence. I would not like to waste anymore of your time. So, please listen to me first." Yuki-san calmly said as he gestured Gray to sit down, who obediently followed. His mood was becoming gloomy because of all of the unanswered questions in his head; but he had to focus, this mission was for Lucy, after all.

"I was the one who sent the request. I assume that you know what happened. I would like you to retrieve Lady Kisa. She was taken from her carriage on her way home; we found her carriage at the outskirts of Emerald City up north. The driver of her carriage was brutally murdered and was tied to a nearby tree."

"Wait, you said that she was kidnapped by a dark guild – from the request – I want to know if they asked for money in return and as to how you knew it was a dark guild's doing." Erza questioned the man as she considered dark guilds that were known to kidnap rich people to earn jewels.

"No, they have not made any ransom. We assumed that it was a dark guild that kidnapped our princess." Yuki-san stared at the group's confused faces and continued, "You see, Lady Kisa has been targeted by dark guilds since she was very young; as to their purpose, we have no idea, but we were sure it's not for the money that we could give them, because they never asked. Because of this, Lady Kisa was taught how to use magic. After mastering some magic, her captors would have a hard time catching her. She would always fight for herself and win; until last week. I think that the dark guild got a lot stronger than before, if not, she could have easily gotten out by now. Moreover, the way they killed the other person with Lady Kisa tells us that they have no respect for life."

"She's a mage?" Lucy asked bewildered.

"Yes, it's a long story. She claims that she is not that strong, but she does know how to use magic; that's how she survived for a long time now."

"Did she tell you whether she knows why she is targeted?" Erza inquired.

"She doesn't know either. Otherwise she would have told me; I'm like a father to her, since she grew up with me guiding her."

Gray could only listen to the man's story. _I definitely know this; perhaps a mission from a long time ago._ He decided to ask Mr. Yuki, "You said that she was targeted since she was a child, correct?" The man only nodded in response. "She was taught magic to defend herself, you say; has she been in this situation before, before she learned magic?" Gray waited for the man's answer; Yuki-san smiled knowingly. _I am in the right track_¸ Gray thought.

"Tell them that I am cancelling everything; I will call them once my sister is back." A tall, dark-haired man entered the room abruptly. He was talking to a petite woman, around his age, who was taking notes as she followed him. The man looked a lot like the Touya Sonomi in the painting from before; but, definitely older. He looked taller, and his body is a lot fuller than in the picture. His face was good-looking, but you can see the lines, not because of old age, but probably because of the stress his work has given him. After he spoke, the woman quietly walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

When Yuki-san saw him enter, he stood up; this made the group stand up with him. The said man approached them; a small smile on his face. _Weird._ The Fairy Tail group all thought the same seeing him smile despite the situation. Mr. Yuki was first to speak, "Everyone, this is Master Touya Sonomi. Master Touya, this is the group Fairy Tail sent to help us." The said man bowed down and looked at them one by one; until he landed his eyes on Gray's. His friendly expression was replaced with shock; as with Mr. Yuki before. Mr. Yuki held his shoulders, making the younger man look at him. Mr. Yuki shook his head and said, "It's not the time. We must focus on Lady Kisa's kidnapping for now." The older man gestured for everyone to sit down, which they did. Gray was less shocked unlike before; he had now formed a theory as to why he received these reactions. _Now, I am sure I have been here before. _He thought as he calmly looked at Touya Sonomi.

"I was relieved a bit when I heard Fairy Tail accepted our request. We only did send the request to you. You see your guild have never failed us before. That's why I know you can help us." Touya said.

"Before?" Erza raised her brow.

"Yes, this had happened before. Anyway, I will tell all of you the details once you rescue my sister. I am sorry but we couldn't find the name of the dark guild; but we know for sure that this guild lies somewhere in the forest up north. They were the ones who had been trying to get their hands on my sister for a few years; we've asked for the help of other mage guilds before to hunt them, but the dark guild had been good at hiding their presence."

"Excuse me, uhm, but, how could you be calm about this?" Lucy asked unsure, choosing carefully her words.

"How do you know that she's still alive?" Gray asked bluntly.

Lucy's eyes widened at Gray. She nudged Gray, but Gray only shrugged. I _might as well cut to the chase. _Gray thought as he waited for Touya's response.

"Yes, Heartfilia-sama," Lucy visibly flinched at the sound of her family name, "we're calm because it's the logical thing to do; if we didn't remain calm, we wouldn't be able to talk to you properly. Besides, you're here; I am sure you'll bring her back. Gray-sama, you know she is and so do I." Touya smiled at Gray. Gray didn't understand, but somehow he knew that this Touya person believes he's right.

"Right! So rescue the girl, defeat the dark guild! That's what you want us to do, right?" Natsu excitedly asked as he stood up. _The briefing took forever!_

"Yes." Yuki-san answered.

"Yes! Let's go!" Natsu ran outside with Happy on his trail. "Wait, Natsu!" Lucy ran after Natsu, Gray following behind. Erza stood up, bowed her head, and said, "Leave this to us."

"Wait, Erza-sama!" Yuki-san stood up, "Lady Kisa, she's almost as tall as Miss Lucy, same dark brown eyes, long purple hair with curls at the end, fair skin, and a very heart-warming smile. Please save her!"

Erza smiled and nodded. She immediately went after her group and relayed what Yuki-san told her about Kisa's description.

* * *

**At the forest…**

"How would we find them? He said this guild is good at hiding; previous guilds failed to find them!" Lucy asked her teammates.

"They didn't have a dragon slayer with a nose keener than that of a dog." Erza answered. Truly, Natsu was already trying to smell the air for other people present in the forest.

"He can also differentiate the smell of good mages from bad mages!" Happy added. Feeling contented with their plan, Lucy followed Natsu with everyone else. She then remembered something, "Gray," she whispered, "those men earlier, you know them? It seems that they know you."

"It seems that I took the request they gave a long time ago. I'm not sure how long, I still can't remember. But, everything seems to be familiar, like I have been there before; even the request is familiar." He answered, more to himself than Lucy.

"Was that why you looked bothered earlier?"

"Yes," he stated simply.

"There!" Natsu screamed and ran ahead. Everyone followed him, until they reached a dead end. They were at the foot of a steep slope covered in a thick blanket of vines. Natsu stopped running but continued to walk towards the wall. His teammates stopped and stared at him. All were shocked when he shoved off some vines to reveal a small cave behind. "It's here." He said walking slowly inside, summoning fire in one of his hands to light the cave. The team followed him inside the small cave. After a few minutes, light can be seen at the end. Erza held Natsu to prevent him from charging in, "Careful!"

Slowly they got outside to see a clearing; at the middle is a small two-story house. It looked like a house built for an average family. Lucy looked at Natsu, "Are you sure this is it? It looks pretty normal to me."

"Yes, I definitely smell bad people. Let's go!" Natsu was about to charge when Erza held him down.

"Not so fast Natsu, we may have found their hideout, but they still have the subject. When they see us, they might threaten us with her. We need a plan." Erza made sure to lock Natsu down so he couldn't move long enough to hear their plan. She knew that if she doesn't hold him down, he'll just charge right in.

"Lucy, call Virgo and have her dig from here to under that house. We will use that passage to infiltrate their base. We are not certain if they have an underground which would house their dungeons or weapons – so we need caution." Erza started out.

"Why don't we let Happy fly over the house to scout if there would be signs that there is an underground base?" Gray asked while studying the building.

Lucy interjected, "Even in the magic world, flying cats are not common – throwing Happy on enemy grounds is a huge risk."

"That's right, they might even shoot him on sight." Erza added. With this, Happy flinched and inched closer to Natsu.

"But an outright hole on the ground – or a wall – is hardly a common thing either." Gray argued.

"Yes, I understand." Erza nodded at Gray's point, "that's where Natsu comes in. He'll be enough of a distraction to catch the bandits off guard."

"Hrrmpghh!" Natsu seemingly agreed with Erza's plan.

"So Happy and Natsu will cause a disturbance outside and lead the most members they can away from the house. The three of us will infiltrate their base. If we prove that there is an underground place, I will head upstairs to take care of the remaining guards while Gray and Lucy look for the subject – split up if the place would be big for the two of you." Erza summarized their plan. Feeling Natsu become hotter and tensed, Erza started, "Alright. Lucy," Erza gestured to Lucy, whom called forth her Celestial Spirit Virgo, "Plan starts in one, two," Erza then jumped off of Natsu, "three! Lucy! Happy!" Natsu then ran as fast as he could to the house with Happy just behind him waiting for his signal to pick him up and fly.

Back behind the trees, a huge hole can be seen where the mages used to stand. In a few minutes, the trio, and a celestial spirit, arrived in what it seemed as a hallway from a hole created on the wall.

"A base hidden under a beaten shack – clever." Erza commented as she dusted soil off her armor and hair. "Then, as planned I will go upstairs to take care of the remaining guards. You two will find the subject."

"Yes." The two answered.

"Thank you Virgo." Lucy said as her spirit faded back to the spirit world. "How about punishment, prin – " Virgo was not able to finish her sentence as she disappeared to her world.

"Here comes our cue." Erza warned as the other two mages readied themselves.

Just then, a load explosion was heard from above. At the same time, Erza requipped to her Flight armor and ran to the direction which she assumed would lead her upstairs. Gray and Lucy both went to the opposite direction.

They were lead to a staircase going down. _Yes, it seems like we're on the right track._ Gray thought as they descended. Explosions could still be heard from above them. _This building's not gonna hold up – that idiot_.

However, upon stepping on the last foot of the stairs, Gray was forced to stop on his tracks. Lucy – just behind Gray – bumped on his back and peered from his shoulders to see possibly around fifty smirking men waiting for them. At the back she could see a line of bowmen aiming at them.

"Shit." Gray hissed as he posed to cast his spell, "Ice make…" as a multitude of arrows came flying towards them, "Shield!" He spread his arms as he finished chanting creating a flower-like shield made of ice in front of them. Thankfully, the shield finished just in time to stop the arrows from piercing them.

At this, the men in front shouted and charged towards them with swords on their hands.

"I open thee, Gate of the Lion, Loki!" Lucy shouted as she waved Leo's key in the air while her other hand reached for the whip on her hip.

"Right on time, my princess." Loki cooly said as he ran towards the charging dark mages.

"Regulus punch!" Loki's hand started to glow as he shouted his battle cry. Once the enemies were near enough, he unleashed his punch unto them knocking a good eight mages.

With the immense light from Loki's attack, the mages in front were forced to close their eyes and slow down. Seeing the opening, Gray launched from behind Loki executing his attack, "Ice Make Dark Bringer!" He swung the double sword a few times and rendered the immobilized mages unconscious.

The bowmen launched another rain of arrow towards their direction. This time, instead of activating his shield, Gray charged forward, "Ice Make Ice Geyser!" The spikes of ice hit the enemies surrounding him and a good number of the bowmen.

Loki, on the other hand, grabbed his master as they avoided the arrows. Using the momentum of his run, he swung Lucy forward to the bowmen.

Catching on to Loki's strategy, Lucy released her whip and attacked every bowman she could reach.

Not an hour has passed, and all of the fifty or so men are down on the ground. Gray picked one of them up by his collar, "Where are you hiding the prisoner?"

Loki and Lucy stood behind Gray glaring at the man. Catching their point, the man weakly pointed to the left which was a staircase, "The floor below." That was all he could say before he passed out.

Before going down the stairs, another explosion was heard. This time, the ceiling above them could not hold on any longer and collapsed. Gray was able to push Lucy away as he staggered to get up and avoid the falling ceiling. He finally just rolled to the stairs as he waited for the dust to settle. When he opened his eyes, there was already a wall of rocks and dust in front of him.

"Gray!" he could hear Lucy shouting from the other side. "Lucy! Are you alright?"

"She is, Gray! We both are, you?" He heard Loki answer. _Thank Kami!_ "I'm fine. I can't find any other passages for you to reach me here. I'll just go ahead, find the others and tell them we know where the dungeons are!"

"Okay! Be careful Gray!" He heard Lucy shout worriedly.

"Be careful, too!" was his answer as he turned around to go down the stairs. That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out. 

* * *

_End of Chapter 2._

_Whoo! That was a long one. _

_Are you ready? Next chapter, please!_


	3. The Cross

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gray woke up on a hard floor; his body was facing the floor but his head was facing his left. He slowly opened his eyes, but it was a bit dark. He blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the dark; he could see the floor, in front of him were bars. _I was caught. Great, if Natsu hears this he will rub this in my face; he probably won't forget this. _Gray tried to stand up, but realized his hands were tied. "Ice Make: …" _I couldn't make use of my magic. What's this, some magic-suppressing rope?_ He rolled around; now, with his back on the floor, he pushed with his hands until he was able to sit up. He looked around, trying to assess his surroundings; beside his cell were other cells. In front of his cell was a pathway, and across, still, is a row of cells. He could barely see the prisoner across; he narrowed his eyes to get a better view. _Is that a girl? She might be the Kisa we're looking for._

Her hands were tied to the wall; she was standing, but looking at her body, she seemed to be unconscious. Her head was limply hanging facing the floor, knees bent, and around her wrist are red circles – probably wounds from the rope binding her. He noticed that she was wearing a white – torn and muddied – dress, but no sandals. Something was shining right around her neck; _a necklace_, Gray thought. Gray crawled closer to the pathway, and softly he said, "Hey!" The girl did not move an inch. "Hey! Are you Kisa?" Gray said a little louder, but still no movement from the other cell. Frustrated, Gray almost shouted, "Kisa? Are you Kisa? I'm Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail. My team and I were requested to retrieve you from your captors."

With this, the girl's head shot up. From the little that Gray could see, he noticed that her eyes were the same colors as Lucy's. _Lucy? No, this girl's chest is smaller, her hair's longer, too; purple hair? This is definitely the Kisa we need to rescue. _Gray thought of ways of how they could escape the dungeon they're in, but then, he heard sobs coming from across his cell. "Gray *sniff* Fullbuster, you came back *sniff*"

"What the…?" _Crying?_

At that moment, a small man appeared at the foot of the stairs; his eyes were bulging out, teeth yellowing, and his nose was wrinkled. He was wearing a cloak, but removed it as he descended, "Hmm, the prisoners seem to be awake, now. Hey! Listen to me, around here, they call me Warden! I make the rules here; all of you will obey me!" Warden walked around with his staff, letting his free hand brush at each bar of the cells. He stopped in front of Gray's cell; Gray waited for his remark, but noticed that Warden was facing the other way. "Ah, our princess comes back. You remember me now, don't you, my dear?"

"No." The girl snapped back refusing to face the warden.

"Tsk Tsk. Don't be such a brat, kid. I told you, here, _you _obey me. Listen fools," he shouted for everyone to hear, "I make the rules here, and for anyone who is stupid enough to disobey me…" He did not bother to continue his sentence; instead he placed his staff on the girl's cell bar. Lightning-like magic came out of his staff, and flowed all throughout the cell. "Kyaaaaahhhhhh!" the girl screamed once his magic reached her. The warden laughed at her, "Now do you remember me stupid brat?! Hahaha!"

"Stop that you bastard!" Gray screamed. Seeing the girl's pained face, he slammed his head between two bars to get closer to the warden; his face seething in anger.

The warden seized laughing, withdrew his staff, and faced Gray. "Well now, we have a new guest. Are you willing to make an example of what will happen to those who disobey me?"

_When I get out of here, I am going to punch you senseless, stupid fool!_

"*cough* You're name… *cough* Aito. You were assigned to look after the prisoners because you're useless in battle; you're not even *cough* smart enough for planning. *cough* *cough* You were only allowed to stay here because *cough* no one wanted to do the lowly job of babysitting. *cough* Now, I remember it correctly, don't I?" The girl from across stated; her head was still limply hanging; her face towards the floor.

"You!" The warden's hands were shaking; he gripped his staff tightly and posed to use his magic again, "Let's see if you could still retain your memories after this."

The walls behind the warden suddenly blew up, knocking him unconscious. Behind the cloud of ashes, a silhouette of a man could be seen. "Gray! What the hell are you doing here? You seriously got beat, man!" Natsu laughed loudly as the ashes settled. "Gray!" Lucy shrieked, appearing behind Natsu, and proceeded with untying the bindings on Gray.

"She's right there, Lucy." Gray whispered.

"I'm on it!" Erza shouted as she sliced through the bars opposite Gray's.

"Don't worry, my name is Erza Scarlet. I am a mage of Fairy Tail. This is my team, and we're here to bring you back to your family. Your name is Kisa, right?"

The girl nodded; she seemed too weak to even move. "Thank you." She said softly as she fell unconscious. Gray, after being freed from his bindings, walked towards the Warden, picked him up by his shirt, and punched him hard on the face repeatedly until one of the warden's teeth fell from his mouth. Gray released his hold on the warden's shirt, and then dusted his boxers. "Wait, where are my clothes?!"

* * *

**On their way back…**

Erza was carrying the unconscious Kisa. Happy rested on Natsu's head, while Natsu walked ahead of the team. Lucy was smiling, happy that another mission was done. Gray, beside her, was silently walking; now that their mission was over, he thought of the questions he would ask the two men back at the Sonomi house.

"Everyone, she's waking up." Erza said as she stopped and set Kisa down.

Kisa was sitting on the ground, blinking at them. Her eyes fell on Gray, who raised his brow. She immediately smiled. "Thank you so much everyone! I am Kisa Sonomi." Kisa bowed down as she greeted them.

"Yes, as I told you, my name is Erza Scarlet; these are my teammates, Lucy…"

"You're welcome Kisa." Lucy smiled at the girl patting her head. Kisa looked up and grinned back.

Erza continued, "Natsu and his cat, Happy," she pointed at the duo behind her.

"Happy," Kisa repeated softly, which made the said cat look at her, "you're too cute."

"Aye! I can fly, too!" Happy showed his wings and flew to the girl. She patted his head showing her affection.

"Show off," Gray whispered. Erza coughed, but continued, "That one's Gray."

"We've met already, right Gray?" She asked Gray as she tilted her head with a smile.

"Yeah." Gray answered as he walked towards their previous path. Everybody else followed. Lucy offered her hand to Kisa to help her stand up. "Thank you, Lucy-san."

After a few minutes of silence, Lucy, walking beside Kisa, spoke, "I was wondering Kisa, your caretaker, Mr. Yuki, told us that you only had one picture of your family. How come?"

Kisa looked at her with an unreadable expression. Lucy regretted asking her, "You know, nevermind, I was just curious, that's…"

"My mother died a few days after we had that painting. We never had the chance to have another one made." Kisa cut in. Lucy, sensing the sad tone in Kisa's voice, started, "I'm really sorry. You know, my mother died too when I was very young, at least you have your brother and Mr. Yuki. Having people who you know love you somehow makes it all better."

"Do you have siblings, Lucy-san?" Kisa asked.

"Just call me Lucy. No, I only had father, after my mother died; but he's with her now." Lucy sadly said while she looked at the ground. "That reminds me, where is your father?" she turned to Kisa waiting for her reaction.

"I have no father." Kisa stated simply. Lucy wanted to ask more, but decided against it. She looked at Kisa, who didn't show any signs of minding Lucy's prying. Kisa was looking forward, unblinking, a smile on her face. Lucy looked at what she was staring at. _Gray._

Gray was walking ahead, he was thinking deeply. _Can she know me, too? I have to rearrange my thoughts before we arrive. I have so many questions for them. Why did they have that reaction when they recognized me?_

"We're here!" Natsu shouted as he dashed towards the house.

As they arrived, the whole household, it seems, ran towards them. Each was hugging Kisa, relieved smiles on their faces; the others were congratulating the Fairy Tail mages, shaking their hands, and thanking them. The mages were overwhelmed with the crowd that they did not notice they were brought inside the house. When the crowd dispersed, they were already at the receiving area, with Mr. Yuki in front of them.

"Thank you all for rescuing Mistress Kisa." Yuki-san stated as he bowed down in front of the mages. The latter looked around to find that Kisa was no longer with them.

"She's just at the other room; I apologize but the maids got really excited, they want to get her dressed appropriately for dinner. Touya-sama is already with her; he will be meeting with you shortly." Yuki-san said with a smile when he noticed the group seemingly looking for someone.

"Wait, I have questions." Gray stated catching everyone's attention.

"Yes, I am aware, Gray-sama. We are willing to answer your questions over dinner. Please," Yuki-san gestured to a room adjacent to the one they're in, "the Sonomi household would like to express their gratitude so we prepared a dinner for you."

"Yes! I'm starving!" Natsu screamed when he smelled the food from the other room.

"Aye! Are there any fish?" Happy said.

"Hey, mind your manners, you two!" Lucy said as he held the dragon slayer and his flying cat. "Thank you Yuki-san. Are you coming with us?"

"Yes, but first, I would like to check Mistress Kisa's condition. Master Touya will be waiting for you at the dining room." Mr. Yuki said as he went outside through another door.

Natsu and Happy went ahead, followed by Lucy and Erza. Gray, looking at the retreating figure of Mr. Yuki, reluctantly followed his teammates.

* * *

**At dinner…**

Touya was already waiting for them; he was sitting at the end of a very long dining table adorned with lots of food. "Please, everybody sit."

Erza sat at Touya's right, Gray beside her, then, Lucy, then Natsu, and finally, Happy.

Touya stood up, and addressed the mages, "Friends, if you allow me to call you that, I thank you for saving the life of my beloved sister and bringing her back here."

"It was our pleasure to help, Touya." Erza answered the grinning man. Natsu was already filling himself, as Lucy smacked his head. Happy grabbed the nearest fish he could find. Gray was silently eating.

"You probably know her, already, but I want to formally introduce you to my baby sister, Kisa." Touya said with so much affection, Lucy almost cried. Kisa appeared from Touya's back; she was now wearing a frilly pink off-shoulder dress, and boots matching her dress.

Gray first saw her necklace; he had not paid attention to it again since they were trapped in the dark. Around her neck was a silver chain; but what he noticed was the pendant. It looked like the one he is wearing; the gray – almost black – cross-shaped pendant. He looked closely, oblivious to the stares the other people in the room were giving him.

"You lllllllllike her!" Happy, who suddenly appeared behind Gray, said.

"You gave it to me, long time ago." Kisa said, smiling warmly, getting Gray's attention, making the other mages look at her, mouths hanging.

"What?!" Gray said, obviously shocked for he knows he couldn't give anyone anything like that; none that he remembers, that is.

"Kisa, my dear, please sit down." Touya pulled the chair to his left to let Kisa sit on it.

Everybody sat down as she did; except for Touya who helped her sit down. Touya started to sit down, and said "Now, I believe we have some unanswered questions. We, I mean Mr. Yuki and I, have reason to believe that you, Gray Fullbuster, doesn't remember us. Is that correct?" Gray just nodded; suspicion was evident in his eyes. With this, Touya continued, "As we told you before, this is not the first time something like this happened to Kisa. The first time happened twelve years ago; back then, we didn't know what to do, I myself was very young at the time to make the right decisions. It was Mr. Yuki's idea to ask help from mage guilds. Several came to help, but no one was able to bring her back successfully. That was until your guild contacted us; we were shocked to know that a teenager, around my age, would come, alone! I was enraged, but Mr. Yuki made me see sense. Not long after that, the boy managed to come back; he was not in a good shape – limply walking, with so many bruises all over his body, and he was only in his boxers! I had been worried that he would bring the news of my sister's death, if I did not see who was helping him walk – my sister! I could not believe it! A task some older mages could not accomplish was completed by this boy. I was overcome with gratitude that I invited him to stay with us for a while. At first, I didn't notice how my sister was getting along with him so well. Well, don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but I am not one of those types of brother who have a sister-complex. I was just happy; I thought to myself, if this boy could rescue my sister from evil mages, then he can definitely protect my sister from other harms, as well." He paused, as if trying to remember something from his past, "The boy stayed for a week, but he became close with my sister; I am not sure if he was just being polite, or if he did wanted to spend time with her. I was contented to see that she was happy." Touya then looked at Gray, who abruptly stood up, obviously shocked with the story he just heard. "W-wait! You're saying that boy was me?"

"Yes, Mr. Fullbuster, you were the one who completed the request we gave your guild twelve years ago." Mr. Yuki said as he appeared at the door.

"A-are you kidding me? I-I'm sure I would remember something like that!" Gray angrily said as he slammed his fists on the table, making the tableware clank loudly.

"You gave me this, Gray." Kisa said softly, looking at and holding her pendant. "You told me to keep it, so I'll always remember. You told me that you'll be back, too, so, I waited."

"Now, you have come back." Touya said looking at Gray warmly.

"Is this some kind of joke? I'm sorry, but I would remember something like this; I'm sure I would, but I can't!" Gray said, a little loudly, making Lucy gasp; Erza stood and put one hand on Gray's shoulder. Touya and Mr. Yuki was looking at each other; Kisa was still holding her pendant, looking down; Natsu was still busy eating with Happy; and Lucy was staring at Gray, shocked at his, uncharacteristically sudden outburst. Now the room became awfully quiet; until - "We're all tired, I understand. Why don't we continue this conversation tomorrow morning? Shall we?" Erza said as she pushed her teammates outside the dining room. She bowed her head, and waved goodnight, before all of them were outside. 

* * *

_End of Chapter 3._

_Okay I need to confess, I was imagining Touya (from CCS) as Touya (from this fic) while I was doing this chapter. . I can't help it! I really like his character - even in Tsubasa Chronicles. I especially love his sister-complex!._

_So maybe I need disclaimer here, too. I do not own Touya (from CCS) - he was just an inspiration for the name and, possibly, idea of my OC._

_So there you are! I hope you don't mind too much OCs in a fic - but don't worry, the prominent OC here would be Kisa. The others are only minor roles ;)_


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Fairy Tail mages were led to their room by a maid. Erza and Lucy were led to a room; then Gray and Natsu were led to the opposite room. They gave each other goodnights and proceeded to their respective rooms. Not long after that, a knock was heard at the men's room. Natsu and Happy were already snoring their heads off on the other bed, while Gray was silently laying on his. He didn't respond, feeling lazy, when he heard a voice, "Open up!" came Erza's booming voice. Gray hurriedly started to the door, not minding that he was in his boxers, and opened it to reveal the Titania wearing a purple night gown. Her hands were on her waist; a disapproving look on her face. "What happened down there Gray?" She asked, her tone was the usual demanding one.

Gray didn't want to answer, but afraid that Erza might hurt him if he didn't answer her question. "I don't know," was his answer. He looked down, then turned around and held the door, "Is that all?"

"Are you kidding me Gray?!" Erza was furious, she was already ex-quipped to her Heaven's wheel armor when Gray spoke, "Please Erza, I just – I want to be alone right now."

Feeling the frustration in Gray's voice, Erza returned to her normal wardrobe and left. Gray closed the door and sat in front of the window. He couldn't get himself to sleep, so he sat there and watched the moon bask in its glory. After half an hour, another knock was heard from their door, feeling annoyed, Gray, without moving his body, said, "Not now Erza! Please, maybe tomorrow, I'll talk to you, or apologize to everyone, but, just – not now, okay?"

"Uhm, It's me, Lucy," a soft voice said from behind the door, "ah, I-I'll just go back, sorry." She was about to go back, when the door swung open.

"Something bothering you, Lucy?" Lucy turned to see a shirtless Gray at the door.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Is something bothering you, Gray?"

Gray just looked at Lucy; unlike Erza, she was wearing white PJs, designed with bears and clouds, she didn't put her hair up the usual way, instead, she let it fall off her shoulders. A few seconds had passed; no one was talking, Lucy was intently looking at Gray's face, while Gray looked down, not directly looking at her. Natsu's snores can be heard from behind Gray. "I'll be going out; would you like to go, too?" Gray finally broke the silence, still not looking at Lucy. Lucy just nodded; Gray immediately responded by stepping forward, closer to Lucy, and closing the door. Lucy looked up to him, and smiled, "Where would you like to go Gray?" Gray, staring at Lucy, did not respond for a few seconds; when he realized what she said, he coughed and turned to his left without saying a word. _Shit! I looked so stupid back there. _Lucy followed Gray until they got to the staircase. Gray went down, and proceeded to the hallway; all the while no one was talking. Gray was focusing on his memories to find an answer to his situation; Lucy busied herself at observing the decorations of the house. Gray found a door at his left, leading to the spacious garden just outside the hallway. He went out to the garden, as did Lucy. Lucy decided to walk beside Gray; she knew where he was going – to that tree.

Meanwhile, in Gray's head was chaos. He did not notice Lucy beside him; he didn't even notice where he was going.

"Gray," Lucy's soft voice made Gray come back to reality. He almost forgot that he had company. He looked at Lucy; as he was about to ask what made her stop, she spoke, "Why don't we stay here?"

Gray then realized where they were. _A garden?_

Lucy took Gray's unresponsiveness as a confirmation, so she took the swing and sat on it. She started swinging as she looked up at the tree's branches, "You know Gray, we didn't have this beautiful garden when I was young."

Gray had to raise one of his brows, sat on the grass, and said, "You had a big land, but you didn't have a garden?"

Lucy just looked down and smiled, "We did, but not this beautiful. I didn't have a swing."

Gray looked at her, confused, "a swing?"

Lucy said, "I always wanted one; I thought that it would be fun. My father, however, didn't agree; he wanted me to just stay in my room and study, which I did." Then, there was silence. "Uhm, Gray?" Lucy started, but Gray didn't respond, so she continued, "On our way here, even before we got the mission details, I noticed that there was something off with you. At first, I brushed it off, but then, when we arrived, you became more troubled. I wanted to ask what was bothering you, but I decided against it, I wanted to give you your own time until you tell it to me yourself. But what happened earlier, it really caught me off guard; that wasn't the usual cool Gray I know, it was even different to those times you get into arguments with Natsu. I couldn't even speak. You know, thanks to Erza, the tension had been eased, _for now_." Lucy tried to peek through her bangs to look at Gray. She couldn't see his face. _Could he be sleeping?_ Still, Lucy decided to continue. "It's not like I would force you to tell me anything, you know. I just…" she looked at Gray who wasn't moving, "I want you to know that I'm here – all of us are – we're here to listen to you when you're ready, Gray." Lucy stood up and walked towards the door leading to the hallway. Lucy had only made two steps when someone held her hand making her stop from walking. She wasn't able to turn around because, "Lucy," she heard Gray's cool voice so close behind her. Gray was holding Lucy's right hand; he was slowly wrapping his other arm around her waist. Lucy froze; she didn't know how to respond. "I…" was all that Gray said before he buried his face on Lucy's hair. Lucy put her left hand on Gray's enveloping arm. She was about to turn and face him, when she felt him shaking, "Gray…" "P-Please Lucy, just for a while." Gray's shaking voice startled Lucy. She didn't move, but said, "I told you Gray, I'm here." She closed her eyes and listened to her own breathing.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

Gray felt his head was about to explode. He couldn't explain his actions earlier; those people didn't do anything to him, yet he was so angry. He couldn't fathom the idea of having one of his memories lost from his mind – _then it's all a lie._ He tried to find loopholes in their story, _but, why are they familiar? There must be another explanation for that. _Gray almost forgot Lucy was there until she stood up and started walking away – _wait!_

He didn't know what happened, but he couldn't stop. It was as if his body was acting on its own; all of those emotions he kept until this time, it came all crashing down on him. He started shaking; everything doesn't make sense. Lucy started to move; Gray panicked he thought Lucy was about to protest and leave him there, "P-Please Lucy, just for a while." _Damn, I don't care how pathetic I look right now._

He felt grateful because Lucy didn't move, "I told you Gray, I'm here." Although he didn't really hear her say that at first, Gray had to smile; amidst all of what happened, he could still smile because it was Lucy.

A few minutes passed, and the two just stayed that way. Gray loved the feeling of hugging Lucy, but he had to let her go – at least let her sleep, that is. He loosened his hold on her and unwrapped his arm from Lucy. Lucy was about to turn, but Gray held her shoulders, "Go to sleep, Lucy." She nodded and ran back to the hallway. Gray just watched Lucy run, until she turned and waved at him, "You go to sleep, too!" Gray waved his hand until Lucy disappeared into the house.

He went back to the swing and held the chains. Memories came flashing in his mind.

_"Hahaha! Higher Gray!" a laughing child was riding on the swing; she was wearing a blue dress, white knee-high socks in her black doll shoes, and a pink ribbon tied around her purple curly hair. Behind her, pushing her swing as it goes down was a shirtless boy, a teenager. He was smiling and laughing; he had blue eyes, blue hair, and a fairy tail mark on his right chest._

_The scene changed; it was the same garden, the same people, but the young girl was crying. "*sniff* Graaay! Why are you leaving me? Can't you stay? Just take me with you instead!" She was clutching the teen's right arm so tightly; the boy gently tugged her hands off his arms. He put his arm in his pocket, and when he pulled it back, he revealed a necklace to the crying girl. He held her arms in his and placed the necklace on top of it. He then removed his hold on her arms and patted her head as he said, "Don't worry, I'll be back!" He smiled and looked at her eyes; this must have been very effective because the girl stopped crying, though her eyes were still watery._

Gray abruptly opened his eyes; it seemed like he had been dreaming for hours, but it was still nighttime. With a new found determination, he turned around and ran towards the house. He was going to get his answers tonight. When he got to the hallway, he quickly – but quietly – closed the door; however, when he got to the staircase, he saw a figure on top of it. It was dark so he couldn't recognize the person walking towards him, until it spoke – "Gray," a small voice said, "somehow I knew I'd see you tonight."

"Kisa? But how…?"

"I told you, somehow, I knew."

"Nevermind that. I have to ask you something." Gray said as he grabbed Kisa by her arms and gently led her to the garden.

"Ah. We had fun memories there." Kisa said when she realized where they were going.

"Tell me, did I really spend time here?" Gray said as he released Kisa's arms. Kisa walked towards the tree and sat on the swing. She didn't answer Gray's question, instead she pushed herself back gently; when she was able to stretch her legs far enough, she removed her feet from the ground making her swing forward.

Gray just watched her; his expression, blank.

"Something tells me you already know what the answer is." Kisa broke the silence. The moon was shining brightly that night. Gray could get a glimpse of Kisa's angelic face as the moonlight shines on it; that is when she swings farther forward. _It must be the moon, G_ray decided, when he realized that he was slowly drawing closer to the girl. He had to get his thoughts together; he had to get answers, and that's what he was going to do.

"I think I remember some things, but that doesn't explain why I can't remember it clearly!" Gray looked away feeling frustrated. He tried to put his hands in his pockets, only to realize they were not there. Gray gasped in shock, "Where did my clothes go?" He tried to look around to check if his clothes were scattered somewhere, when he heard Kisa giggling.

"At least you haven't changed, Gray." Kisa said not looking at Gray. She just continued busying herself with the swing, "You weren't wearing your pants nor your shirt when I saw you." Gray could hear the amusement in Kisa's voice. He didn't realize he was shirtless until she told him. He was about to go back inside to find his clothes when Kisa abruptly stood up from the swing, "Wait Gray!" She moved closer to Gray, she tried to lift her hands as if to cling to Gray's arms, but withdrew them immediately. "I'm sorry, you should rest, I know, but before you go, I want you to know something. I don't know how you can't remember me, or what happened with you here, but I am willing to help you. Believe me Gray, I'm your friend. Even though I haven't seen you in years, I am. Just…" Kisa stopped and looked down, feeling embarrassed, "please give me a chance to be your friend again."

Gray just nodded and left. Kisa, on the other hand went back to playing in the swing. Gray was running back to his room. _It wouldn't be good if daylight comes and everybody sees me with their princess in only my boxers. _He was running through the stairs as he processed Kisa's words. _A chance to be your friend… If what they tell me is true, then she must have waited for fourteen years. Why couldn't she just let it go?_

Gray finally got to their room. He quietly opened the door and slipped himself in. Natsu's and Happy's snoring could still be heard even when he was outside; who he feared would wake was Erza. He shuddered at the thought of waking up the Titania. He hurriedly went to his bed and lay on top of it, putting his arms behind his head. _Maybe tomorrow, _with that thought he instantly fell asleep.

Lucy went back to her room. She passed through Erza's bed so quietly so as not to wake her up. When she was in front of her bed she lifted up the sheets and slipped under it. She couldn't sleep that night; Gray definitely gave her a shock; first, at dinner, and then that night. She thought that he just needed a friend; he was confused, that was why he was acting so uncharacteristically. _I hope that it would all be alright in the morning._ She rolled to her back and looked at the ceiling. _Gray hugged me; when Erza went to their room, he sent her away. Maybe he was just scared Erza would punish him. But, this is even different when we were at Garuna Island; last night, he was more, _Lucy closed her eyes, she felt her heart beat racing as she tried to remember what happened in the garden, _more like he was scared._

Lucy tried to get the picture out of her mind. _Now, this is driving me crazy._ She turned to her left towards the window; the moon was still shining in the sky. _Morning is still so far away. Gah! I can't sleep. _Then she heard footsteps followed by the creaking of a door. _Gray finally decided to get back. What's happening to you Gray? We shouldn't have taken this mission after all. _Lucy felt a bit guilty; it was, after all, because she needed payment for her rent that's why they took the mission. But, i_f we didn't, then Kisa would have been stuck in that dungeon. _Lucy, feeling restless, stood up. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep as well. She couldn't stay at their room; otherwise, Erza would see her restless state. She decided to go outside, with no clear destination. She let her feet drag her anywhere. She realized she was in front of the door leading to the garden. _Maybe I'll sit on the swing until I feel tired enough to sleep._

She went towards the big tree, but saw that someone was already there. She decided to go back when the person stood up, "Kisa?" she said.

"Lucy, can't sleep?" Kisa said as she went towards Lucy.

Lucy wanted to ask her questions. _Why are you doing this to Gray? Why him? What does he have to do with you?_ She didn't know where to start, until she blurted out, "Gray's really confused. You see what this is doing to him, so why?" Lucy didn't intend to shout, but the image of a shaking Gray came into her mind.

Kisa's smile did not fade. She continued to walk until she was close enough to hold Lucy by her hands, "Lucy, would you like to play with me?" She said as she dragged Lucy towards the swing. When they got there she let Lucy sit on it, and she excitedly went behind Lucy to gently push her forward. Lucy was surprised with Kisa's actions; she just followed her and sat on the swing. She didn't realize what Kisa was doing until she felt a gentle push from behind her. As her swing moved forward, Lucy wasn't able to hold on to the chains making her almost fall back, but then she felt Kisa's arms supporting her back.

"Isn't this fun, Lucy?" Kisa said as she continued to push Lucy on the swing as it moves backwards. "When I was young I loved playing here; I still do." And then she was quiet; Lucy didn't know what to say, so she didn't talk either.

After minutes of playing, Kisa stopped pushing and sat down the grass by Lucy's feet. Lucy made the swing stop and proceeded to sit beside Kisa. She turned to face Kisa, only to see sadness in her expression. "Kisa…" was all that Lucy said because she didn't know how to talk to her in this state.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I know you think that I should apologize to Gray. I will, but I know how difficult this must be for you, his friends, seeing him act like this. Believe me Lucy, I did know Gray when I was a child; he was a lot older than me before, though, but I don't know how he could forget us. You know, those days he spent here were one of the happiest memories of my life. I didn't have many friends as I was growing up, so I treasure those who are. He was one of them. You know, Gray and I used to play here before; he acted like a big brother to me then, but as for me, I already liked him." Kisa smiled as she recalled memories of her and Gray. "In all those years that I waited for him to come back and visit us, I busied myself in learning magic. Mr. Yuki might have told you that it was so that I could defend myself from those dark guilds who tried to kidnap me; yes, but for the most part, I wanted to be a mage because I feel that I could be closer to Gray when I become one. I spent most of my day learning magic, other times I would stay here and sit; I would remember those times with him here. I think that was my motivation of sorts."

Kisa, with a worried expression on her face, looked at Lucy, "Please tell me if you're getting bored. I apologize I have kept this for a very long time, and I can't stop saying it to you right now; I guess, I just need to tell it to someone, and you are the nearest one right now. But, if you don't want to hear it anymore, you can tell me."

"No! Not at all Kisa, go on. I know that we don't know each other yet, and you're driving my friend crazy, but, I want to be of help to you, right now. If you need a friend, I can be that. Don't worry, just go on." Lucy said, as she waved her hands in front of her, and returned Kisa's smile.

"I really like him." Kisa said looking down the grass.

Lucy slowly adjusted her legs to hug her knees and rest her head on top. "I believe you Kisa," Lucy started, "but I still think you should go easy on Gray. I think he's really confused."

"Yeah I know" was Kisa's response.

Silence ensued from then; the two girls felt content with staring at the grass for a long time until Lucy invited Kisa to sleep. They both went inside and proceeded to their own rooms to sleep. Lucy was able to sleep as she got on her bed.

Morning came so fast; at least, for Lucy. She didn't know what time she got to bed but she was sure that her sleep was abruptly cut by a shouting Natsu very early in the morning. Erza already opened the curtains so Lucy saw that the sun had just risen. Natsu and Gray got into a fight while Lucy was sleeping; Erza was gone, and Lucy doesn't know where she is. Lucy didn't want to get up yet so she decided to bury her head under the pillow, but the two mages managed to get into her room while throwing things at each other. Lucy felt something thrown at her; this made her stand up, neglecting the poor unconscious blue cat, thrown at her, by her bedside. Lucy was in a _very _bad mood; first, she still couldn't figure out what happened with Gray and in this place; second, she slept very late last night; third, the two were very loud early in the morning; and four, they're just so damn loud.

The two boys stopped fighting when they felt a different aura approaching them; and then, they saw Lucy. The two boys gulped; they couldn't do anything but shiver and hug each other.

Not long after, Happy woke up – on the floor beside Lucy's bed. It was quiet. _They couldn't have left me. _Happy thought, as he flew towards the bed. He felt relieved when he saw a sleeping Lucy on it. He decided to find Natsu, but when he turned around, he saw a beaten-up Gray and Natsu lying on the floor. He immediately flew by Natsu's side. He would have thought that Erza punished them again for fighting if he had not heard what Natsu said, "Lucy's… a… m-monster." Then, Natsu fell unconscious. Happy couldn't do anything but sigh.

"Oh well, I should find Erza. Maybe she's got some fish!" Happy turned around as he flew out the room.


	5. Of Forgetting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Everybody gathered in the dining area around mid-morning to eat breakfast. No one spoke while eating. The only sounds were from the clanking of table wares and Natsu and Happy munching on their food.

When everybody finished eating, Touya decided to speak first. "I apologize for what happened last night." Erza nudged Gray and gave him a meaningful look. "Uhm," started Gray, which made Touya stop speaking, "I'm sorry, too, for bursting out like that." Gray said as he fixed his gaze on his plate. Touya continued, "We didn't mean to anger you. The three of us have talked; actually, Kisa told us that she suspects that something happened to Gray after he left here which made him forget his stay with us." The Fairy Tail gang looked confusingly at him. Touya only looked at his sister, who said, "It's just a hunch. It would be normal, I suppose, if Gray forgets some things; but not to remember anything at all – about us – don't you think that is suspicious?"

Lucy answered, "I guess she's right."

Erza crossed her arms and looked at Gray, "Do you believe this, Gray?"

Gray just nodded while looking down. Lucy decided to answer Erza, "I don't think they're lying, Erza."

Erza seemed to consider this before she started to speak, "Honestly, I don't think you're lying, too." She then looked at Kisa, "What is your purpose?"

Kisa just looked at her, puzzled.

Erza elaborated, "If we do believe you, or maybe if we find the cause of Gray forgetting you, what would it do to you?"

Kisa smiled, and looked at Gray, "Then I get my friend back."

Gray was now looking at her. Lucy and Erza looked at him expecting his response, but it never came.

Touya decided to cut in, "Kisa made a proposal to us last night." Everybody was now looking at him. "She wants to join Fairy Tail."

Gray's eyes widened at what Touya said. Erza looked as if she was considering it. Natsu stood up and grinned at Kisa, "Then go with us back to the guild!"

Kisa seemed to be surprised at Natsu's sudden outburst. Mr. Yuki decided to speak for the first time since the conversation started, "Just like that?"

Natsu nodded and continued, "I think you'll like it!" "Aye!" was Happy's response.

Lucy spoke, "Natsu's right. If you want to join Fairy Tail, you should come with us. We will be with you all the way. I remember my first time going there, I was so scared. It helped that Natsu and Happy were with me on my way there. Don't worry; I'll help you cope with the shock once you get there." Lucy said the last one a little softly for Kisa only to hear. Kisa smiled at the trio; she was glad that they already accepted her despite the situation. Erza stood up and spoke, "I don't think you're a bad person, Kisa. I don't see why we shouldn't accept you as a member." Erza walked towards Kisa and offered her hand. Kisa smiled and shook it. Erza went back to her chair; now there's only one.

Gray felt the stares of everyone in the room; they seem to be waiting for him to respond. Gray sighed, "Like I have a choice." Lucy grinned at Gray, Erza just nodded her head. Natsu jumped up and shouted, "Great! Let's go home. I miss Lucy's bed already." "Hey! Don't speak like we live together you idiot." Lucy said as she tried to silence the excited Natsu. Erza was observing Kisa; she was looking sadly at Gray. _Shouldn't she be happy?_ Erza thought as she looked at Gray; Gray crossed his arms over his already exposed chest while he looked down at his lap.

Touya coughed, making the room silent. "Yes, I believe you would want to go back to your guild today, but can I please ask you to stay for just one more hour? I would like to say my goodbyes to my little sister." He said as he tapped Kisa's shoulder. The latter jumped out of her thoughts as she felt her brother's hand.

"Yes, we will prepare our things for the moment." Erza answered as she ushered her teammates out the dining room.

* * *

**An hour after…**

The Fairy Tail team was waiting outside the house. The carriage was already set behind them. Not long after, Kisa showed at the doors, with Mr. Yuki beside her. Touya was in front of them, he shook their hands one by one, bowed and said, "Thank you very much for accepting my sister. We will have her things followed once she finds a place to live in." He hugged his sister and stood beside Mr. Yuki. Kisa kissed Mr. Yuki and her brother on the cheek and whispered something.

The team and Kisa rode on the carriage. Natsu immediately slumped onto Lucy when the carriage started. Lucy shrieked, "Don't drool on me Natsu!"

Erza held Natsu by his shoulders and moved him on her lap. She punched Natsu's guts which made him unconscious. Kisa's eyes widened at this; Lucy hurriedly explained, "Natsu's really bad at transportation. He always gets sick, so Erza puts him to sleep while we are travelling. Don't worry; he'll be alright when we get down." Kisa just nodded, but continued to stare at Natsu.

* * *

**Train Station...**

On the train station, Natsu and Happy were nowhere to be found, Erza bought tickets, and Lucy went to find Natsu and Happy, which leaves Kisa and Gray to tend to their luggage – mostly Erza's things.

Gray was sitting on one of the benches beside Kisa. "Gray?" Kisa poked Gray's arms thinking he was asleep.

"Hm?" was Gray's only response.

Kisa put her hands on her lap and looked at them as she spoke, "I don't want you to feel like you have no choice in this. If you do not want me to go with you or to join your guild, please tell me now. I don't want to inconvenience you or anything."

"Huh? I thought you wanted to come and join the guild?"

"I do! Believe me I do, but I don't want you to feel like I don't consider your thoughts before doing this. What you said earlier, that you didn't have a choice, was it true? So then, do you not like me to join? You don't have to worry, I'll just tell them that I changed my mind. You don't have to tell them; but please tell me the truth." Kisa said softly that Gray had to lean in to hear her.

Gray leaned back and crossed his arms. He sighed and said flatly, "I didn't say I didn't want you as a guild member; I was just stating the obvious back then."

"So you wouldn't mind me joining?" Kisa was now looking at Gray, waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah," Gray stated as he closed his eyes. Kisa didn't speak after that.

The duo noticed that people were running outside the station. Gray stood up and went towards the commotion; _Natsu!_

Kisa was torn between following Gray and looking after Erza's luggage. She decided to pull the luggage and follow after Gray. She lost Gray once she got outside, the people were long gone. She heard noises behind the trees, so she went there.

Kisa first saw Lucy, whose back was turned to her. She let go of the cart and ran towards Lucy. She stopped midway when she saw the others. A boy, around fifteen, was tied at the middle of the group. Gray was sitting in front of the boy; Erza stood firmly beside Gray. Natsu, obviously mad, was behind the boy. Kisa approached the group silently, and placed herself beside Lucy. She saw an unconscious Happy on Lucy's arms; so she decided to ask, "What's happening?"

Lucy leaned towards Kisa, "I'm not so sure myself; when I arrived, Happy was already unconscious, Natsu was furiously attacking the boy. I couldn't stop him, they were both running around; it was a good thing Erza came not long after. She stopped Natsu, and tied the boy down. I could only pick up Happy."

"What's wrong with Happy?" Kisa asked concerned.

Their conversation was stopped when Erza spoke. "Who are you? Why did you attack Happy?" Erza directed her sword to the boy.

"Ha! _Who are you-...?Why did you attack Happy…-?" _The boy said mocking Erza's voice.

"I see. You wish to die." Erza calmly said as she posed for her attack.

"Wait Erza!" Lucy shouted making Kisa jump, "He's just a kid. Maybe it's just a prank."

"Silence." Erza's voice boomed; she raised her sword, "Kid, I hope you had a happy life."

"W-wait!" The boy cried out as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything. Please let me live. I didn't have a happy life. Please!"

Erza lowered her sword and walked backwards. "Good answer. Gray!"

Gray nodded, and patted the boy's shoulder. "If I were you kid, I'll consider my words before I speak."

The boy tearfully nodded.

"That cat there," Gray pointed at Happy who seemed to stir on Lucy's hands, "he is not just a simple pet. He's our friend; he's the best friend of flame-breath here." Gray said as he gestured towards the flaming Natsu; Natsu just scoffed.

"Guys! Happy's waking up." Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu ran to Lucy and waited for Happy to open his eyes.

Kisa looked at the trio. _Wow. They look like a happy family. I have to remember to mention this to Lucy._

Happy opened his eyes to see a worried Natsu in front of him. "Good morning Natsu. Where's my fish?"

"Happpppyyyy!" Natsu whined. Gray just stood from where he sat.

"Happy, do you feel any different? Do you feel pain anywhere?" Lucy checked Happy's body as she talked.

Happy flew towards Natsu as he removed Lucy's hands from his body. "Lucy you're getting weird again!"

"Happy we're worried about you, this kid just attacked you!" Erza said from behind Natsu.

Happy gave them a confused look. "I got attacked?"

"Don't you remember, Happy?" Kisa spoke softly, unsure of herself.

Happy just looked at her and whispered to Natsu, "Natsu, do you know her? She seems to know me."

"She's Kisa. You get forgetful at times Happy." Natsu simply answered.

They completely forgot the boy until he spoke. "I cast a forgetting spell on him." Gray's head snapped up at the boy.

"What?" Natsu said as he charged towards the boy, but Erza stopped him, "Explain." Erza commanded.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just told to look after their house and track outsiders who come in when they leave." The boy pointed his mouth towards Kisa; the girl stiffened, mouth hanging open.

"Look after?" Kisa said, her hands shaking.

The boy nodded, and continued, "They told me that they would take me in if I agree to take this task for them."

Erza burrowed her brows, "'_They_'?"

"Yes, a creepy old woman took me in. She said her husband did this before, but is too old to continue. They aren't really loving, or friendly – at the very least – but they gave me shelter and food, so I don't complain." The boy was staring to calm down as he told his story.

"I grew up alone, you see. I fed myself through petty crimes. One day, this woman caught me and took me to her house. She didn't give me to the royal guard, instead, gave a wager. The old man, before he retired to being bedridden taught me this magic; to make people forget a certain memory."

"What?!" Gray shouted startling the boy. "Could it be? You say you track those who come in and out of their house, right?"

"Y-yes." The boy shakily turned his head away from Gray, "They told me to cast this spell on them. Sorry, I had no choice!"

"You!" Gray was about to grab the boy's shirt.

"Gray!" Erza shouted; this made Gray stop and walk away.

"Why?" Kisa said ever so softly.

"I don't know, I don't ask them questions; I did once, but they got angry and threatened to tell on me on the authorities." The boy said, tearfully.

"That's why I can't remember you. They cast the spell on me. Just like what he did to Happy." Gray told Kisa.

"Why would anybody want that?" Kisa asked Gray.

"You need to tell us where they live." Erza commanded the boy.

"I-I-I don't know. Sorry, b-but I can help your friend regain his memory." The boy said terrified of Erza's stares.

"How could you not know? Stop fooling us." Gray accused.

"They don't stay in the same place. The woman gets me just outside the forest near that house." The boy was obviously on the verge of tears.

Gray was about to protest, but, Kisa spoke, "I believe you. Well, can you just describe these people? We'll try to find them ourselves. Also, please give our friends their memory back." She said as she walked towards the boy.

"I can give the cat his memory back, but not the scary guy there."

"Why?" Kisa said as she sat in front of the boy.

"Well, I wasn't the one who took it. Only he who took the memory can give it back. But, it was probably the old man; it was his job after all – before it became mine." The boy calmed down a bit as he talked to Kisa.

"Okay, promise me you'll help us and you will not run away. In return, I'll help you." Kisa said as she put her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"What if I run away?" The boy dared to ask. Kisa didn't have to answer as Natsu covered his hands in flames and Erza posed to attack with her sword.

"Okay." The boy said in defeat. Kisa smiled as she untied him.

"There." Kisa said when she finished.

"Give me the cat," he said. He tried to look stubborn, but he was blushing.

Happy approached the boy carefully. The boy murmured incoherent words. Happy's eyes widened each second. No one was speaking aside from the boy.

"_There_." The boy finally said imitating Kisa's voice.

"You playful little guy. Happy do you remember me now?" Kisa said patting Happy's head affectionately.

Happy tearfully flew to Kisa and hugged her, "I'm sorry I forgot you!"

Everyone approached Happy and patted his head.

"What's your name?" Kisa asked the boy.

"What's it to you, princess?" the boy answered mockingly.

"I told you I'll help you, if you help us."

"Kaito."

"Now, _Kaito_," it was Kisa's turn to imitate the boy, "their descriptions."

"Hmpf, like you can find them with just that."

"Just give her the descriptions, little boy." Gray was getting impatient with the boy.

"Alright, alright," the boy raised both his hands. When he put them down, he continued, "They're two old people. The man is already bedridden, that makes me thinks sometimes; how can they move if _he_ can't even stand, right?"

"I know, right" Kisa playfully said. This made the boy laugh.

"Anyway, the old woman can still walk around. She does the house chores. She has pale, wrinkled skin. The man has a little darker skin. Both of them are short people; shorter than I am. Both have gray hair; the woman's hair ends just about her shoulders, the man's a lot shorter."

"That's all?" Natsu asked raising his right brow.

"Well, yeah."

"Alright, you've been a big help, Kaito. Now, you have to promise me you'll never come back to them." Kisa said as he stood up.

"What?" everybody said in chorus.

"Wait, why don't we let him help us find these people?" Lucy said.

"I don't like getting him in danger just for us to gain something." Kisa said with a straight face.

"But we can't find them with just the description he gave us. What about Gray's memory? And their purpose?" Lucy asked as she approached Kisa.

"No, but maybe we can use Natsu's nose." Gray answered. Gray looked like he was in deep thought as he looked from Natsu to the boy and back again. "You!" Gray fixed his eyes on the boy.

"Kaito," Kisa rolled her eyes as she corrected Gray.

"Right, Kaito. When were you last with them?" Gray asked demandingly.

"This morning?" Kaito answered.

"You're sure?" It was Lucy's turn to ask the boy.

"Yes, they told me to follow this group and cast the spell on all of them. I thought you'll be like the other mages. But, I was surprised when dog-nose there plunged towards me while I was hiding." Kaito said as he pointed towards Natsu.

"Yeah yeah, his dog-nose saved us a couple of times." Gray said impatiently, "Natsu, can you smell other people from him? Do you think it will lead us to the old ones?"

Natsu nodded and proceeded with smelling the boy.

"Hey! That's gross." Kaito shouted, as Natsu smelled him.

"I smell other people, but their smells are very faint." Natsu said as he stood up.

"Can you direct us to where you last saw them? Maybe we can track them from there." Erza spoke after being silent for a few minutes.

"Or maybe they're still there!" Natsu exclaimed as he put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

The boy got scared thinking of Natsu's flaming hands. "O-okay. I'll lead you there."

"No, just tell us where. As she said, she doesn't want you in trouble." Gray said as he pointed at Kisa, who smiled at him widely.

"They were at the old house up at the hill, just north of this town." Kaito pointed to the direction as he spoke.

Kisa sat down in front of Kaito and gave him a letter. "You know where I live, right? Go there, I already wrote here what they need to know about you. Don't worry, they'll take you in. Mr. Yuki's a great man; so is my brother. Stay there, if you want to work, they'll give you a job; but, if you want to study, they'll put you to school."

Kaito stared wide eyed at the letter.

"Take it. It won't bite." Kisa said smiling.

Kaito carefully lifted his hands to receive the letter. When the paper was in his hands, Kisa withdrew her hold on the letter and ran after the others. The Fairy Tail gang was already at the street and posed to walk to the direction Kaito pointed. Kaito was left there behind the trees still holding the letter. He looked at the letter, the envelope was sealed, but behind it was a short note.

_Kaito,_

_You promised to not go back there; remember it, okay? When I contact my brother, I want to hear that you've been doing good. Take care of yourself!_

_Kisa_

As Kaito read the note a tear landed on the paper. He was crying; it was the first time someone has done something good for him. Kaito stood up and walked towards the Sonomi house; to my _new beginning_.

* * *

**Up North…**

The group has arrived at the hilltop as Kaito said, but found no house or any sign that one was built there recently.

"He lied to us." Gray declared.

"No Gray, I smell him here. I can also smell two others. I can't smell where they went, though." Natsu answered as he circled around smelling the air.

"They're good at covering their tracks." Erza said as she crouched down and examined the soil.

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked her comrades.

"I'm sorry, I'm making this hard for all of you. First, you had to miss your train just to end up clueless here. Then, I prevented you from using Kaito as bait to get these people." Kisa sat from where she stood and bowed down. "I just… I can't take it if Kaito would get in trouble helping us – helping me. He's too young to get in the middle of all of this."

Lucy approached Kisa and sat down in front of her. "No one blames you Kisa. You're our friend now, right? We help each other. That's what friends do."

Kisa looked up to Lucy.

"We understand your reasons for not letting that boy go with us." Erza said; she was now standing up, her back facing the group.

Gray was just scratching the back of his head. _Girls and their tears._

"Let's go home! I don't forget the smell of people. I'll smell them when they get near me." Natsu said from behind Lucy.

"What about Gray's memory?" Kisa asked.

"Don't worry, I'll get them back." Gray answered not looking at Kisa.

"Great! Let's get on going. I need a shower." Lucy said as she helped Kisa up. As Kisa stood up, she hugged Lucy in delight. It was already sundown when they got on the train station. Erza had to buy new sets of tickets because they missed their scheduled train. Kisa offered to add to the ticket fare so they can get a coach.


	6. Of Love Rivals and Types

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It took almost a day for the team to reach Magnolia station. I took them longer to ride the train at Emerald City because Natsu insisted on walking back to Magnolia instead. Natsu was getting on Erza's nerves so she slammed Natsu's head on a nearby post. Lucy had to carry the unconscious Natsu as they got on the train. It was around nighttime when the group reached Fairy Tail. Kisa stopped in front of the guild staring at the building.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu and Happy said as they passed her. Erza tapped Kisa's shoulder, as she passed her. Gray just had his hands in his pockets, seemingly forgetting his shirt.

Kisa held Lucy's hand and squeezed it. She whispered, "Lucy, I've never been to a guild before. I'm so excited and nervous at the same time."

"That's what I felt, too, when I first arrived. But, you'll love it. Watch your head!" Lucy said as she pulled Kisa inside.

* * *

**Inside…**

The guild was as rowdy as ever. Natsu and Gray got into a fight with Gajeel as soon as they entered the building. Erza, with some speed, was already eating her favorite cake served by Mira on the bar. Happy was flying around looking for Charle. Kisa, upon setting foot on the doors, was dumbfounded. Never in her life has she seen this destructive of a guild.

Lucy patted her shoulders and said sympathetically, "Sorry for the shock, you'll get used to it – maybe."

Kisa looked at Lucy with a questioning face. "Is it always this lively here?"

"Yes, if you consider this lively." Lucy said as she attempted to pull Kisa amongst the maze of brawling men.

Before they could get to the bar, Erza was already beating half of the men for '_wasting her delicious cake_'. Lucy and Kisa were able to find some seats at the bar beside Levy, who was reading a book.

Mira was first to greet them, though Kisa was still staring blankly at the chaos at the middle of the guild.

"Kisa… Kisa" Lucy's voice seemed to make Kisa get back to Earthland.

"Lucy, are they gonna be alright?" Kisa asked worriedly as she pointed to the fighting men.

"Don't worry, that's normal here. Trust me, just try to ignore them"

"I'm sorry Lucy; I got distracted, what were you saying?" Kisa said apologetically.

Lucy just smiled and repeated, "Here beside me is Levy, you won't want to disturb her when she's intently reading. She's Mira, and she takes care of the administrative stuff when Master's away. She'll be giving you your stamp today, like me, when I first came here." Lucy then turned her head towards Mira. "I told you Mira, one of these days someone will lose their minds because of those overexcited men." Lucy said while Kisa looked at the now dying fight. Most of the men have been put down by the demonic Erza.

"Erza's so cool, isn't she?" Kisa said as Lucy turned her head towards the center of the guild.

"That's what I thought, too." Lucy glumly said as she rested her head on the bar table, "I want to go take a shower." Mira, who they didn't notice leaving, came back with the Fairy Tail stamp tool.

"Alright Kisa, where do you want to me to put your mark?" Mira said as she posed the stamp towards Kisa.

"Wait! That's it? Is there no exam, or display of skill?" The soft-spoken Kisa almost shouted.

Mira and Lucy looked at each other and laughed.

"Why?" Kisa was now curious.

"Well, that's what Lucy said when I asked her where I would put the mark on her. We don't take strong mages; we make them. The guild doesn't care if you're strong. If our members think you're good enough to be family, then we accept you as family." Mira warmly said.

Kisa smiled at Mira, "I understand, then put it here, on my left chest. So it's always near my heart – my Fairy Tail family." Mira followed Kisa and put the mark on her left chest. The mark became white as soon as it touched her skin.

"Oh, that reminds me Kisa, what is your magic?" Lucy exclaimed.

"My magic?" Kisa said shyly, "Uhm, I'm a bender."

"Bender? You can switch a woman's body into a man's and vice versa?" Levy finally spoke.

Before Kisa could answer, Lucy interjected, "Levy, I think she means a different bender. Don't tell me _that's_ what you're reading now?" Lucy tried to peek in the book Levy was holding.

"So, how does it work?" Happy appeared behind Lucy.

"Well," Kisa was fidgeting nervously on her seat, "I bend anything that can creep, basically."

"Wow, anything?" Lucy was leaning in towards Kisa; Mira and Levy by her side.

"Well, except if it's other mages' magic." Kisa said looking up.

"Basically anything that flows, right?" Mira said as she straightened her body and put her hands under her chin.

"Can you create them, too?" Levy asked, setting her book down the bar table.

"No, I can only bend. It's a defensive magic; but can also be for attacking depending on its user." Kisa explained to the girls.

"Woah, cool." The trio said at the same time.

"Well, that's what my trainer said before. I really didn't get to use it much, though. Hahaha." Kisa started giggling loudly until she felt someone sit behind her.

"That's good. I see you're enjoying yourself already." Erza said as she lifted her plate gesturing Mira to get her another cake. Mira got the plate and went inside the door leading to the back of the bar.

"Yes Erza. I saw you earlier; at the fight." Kisa said turning her whole body to face Erza.

"Yes, someone has to make sure peace is maintained in this guild." Erza said; her eyes fixed where Mira disappeared.

_To maintain peace, she says *sigh*. _Lucy thought as she looked at the guild filled with unconscious male members.

"I thought you were so cool back there!" Kisa exclaimed much like a fan girl.

Erza looked at Kisa with eyes showing gratitude. Erza brushed Kisa's hair affectionately and said, "Thanks."

Just then, Mira arrived with Erza's cake. Erza took the plate and stood up, "Thanks Mira; Lucy!" Lucy stiffened, "your rent, you wouldn't want to be late with paying it. Take Kisa with you; when you come back, introduce her to the other members. I'll be going back to Fairy Hills, for now. See you all tomorrow."

"Yeah, that reminds me, Kisa, do you have a place to live in?" Lucy turned to Kisa.

"Not yet Lucy, I'm supposed to find one when we arrived, but it's already late. I told my brother I'll tell him where I'll be staying."

"That's okay. You can stay with me tonight, if you like. I would invite you to stay with me permanently, but I think you wouldn't want to share a bed with my team." Lucy placed her head on the bar table again.

"You live with your team?" Kisa was confused.

"No, but I have no choice, they always barge in as if I invited them there! You know, I love my team, but I also value girl-time or me-time or just a little time to write my novel without Natsu burning my furniture, or Gray reading my unfinished novel, or Erza taking a shower at my bath! I just wish for a little time." Lucy said in defeat.

"If Gray would be there, I wouldn't mind." Kisa smiled as if she didn't hear what Lucy had said.

"Gray?" That caught Mira's attention.

"She lllllllllllllikes him!" Happy shouted as he flew in circles over their heads.

"So you're another one of Gray's fans." Cana approached the group of girls when she heard Happy shouting.

"Oi Cana, good to see you're still sober enough to meet our newest member. This here is Kisa. Kisa, this is Cana." Kisa bowed towards Cana when Lucy introduced her; Cana just nodded.

Turning to face Lucy again, "'Another one'?" Kisa asked.

"Well, don't tell Gray, but one of our guildmates, Juvia, has had this obsession for him." Mira was the one to answer; a little softly for only the group could hear. By this time, the beaten up men were slowly regaining consciousness.

"Yeah, and who would've thought Gray's _that _dense that he couldn't even notice it." Cana said before she rolled in laughter.

"'obsessed'?" Kisa was now staring straight at Lucy.

"Yes, obsessed like she follows her anywhere; thinking like a measly post can hide her body when she stares at him; fainting when Gray talks to her, or just gets close to her, more so when he strips in front of her. She cries a whole lot, to the point that the guild floods, when she thinks her Gray-sama is with another girl." Levy decided to get in the little girl talk.

"Yeah, and that's another thing. She thinks any girl who even attempts to talk to Gray is her _love rival_; she thinks I'm her _love rival_!" Lucy said, imitating how Juvia says "love rival".

"'love rival,'" was Kisa's only response.

"Poor girl. I think she's shocked from the revelation." Levy said patting Kisa's back. Cana just laughed harder as she rolled on the floor.

"I told you Mira! See! She lost her mind because of those rowdy men!" Lucy shouted; she didn't notice that the men she was referring to were already up and doing their own business.

"Who lost their mind?" Gray appeared from just behind Lucy.

Lucy jumped away from Gray, "Gray! Don't surprise me like that."

"_Gray_" Kisa was still staring blankly ahead.

Gray sat on the stool in front of Kisa, "Hey, what happened?"

"Shock," was Levy's answer; she was about to stop patting Kisa's back, but not before she patted a little harder making Kisa jump out of her stool. Her eyes fell on Gray's.

"What? Gray? Gray!" Kisa said a little loudly.

"The only one," Gray said as he turned towards Mira, "One beer please Mira, my head hurts. Have you paid your rent, Lucy?"

"My rent! Come on Kisa! I can't be late." Lucy held Kisa by the hand and dragged her out of the guild.

"What was that about?" Gray asked the remaining women in the bar.

The women however didn't seem to notice his presence.

"This is an amazing progress! I can't wait to see what happens next." Mira exclaimed dreamily.

"I still think it's Juvia." Cana said as she raised herself from the ground attempting to sit on one of the bar stools.

"I'm all for Kisa." Mira said as she handed to the oblivious Gray his beer.

"No, I think this will be Lucy's win! I am a Lucy-loyalist! Oh! I want Lucy and Natsu, too, now I'm confused." Levy said while hugging her book.

Gray, upon receiving his beer tuned out the girls' conversation. He still couldn't get over losing his memory. _What if I lost a very important memory and I don't even know about it? I need to find that old man fast._

Gray was deep in thought until a flying shoe hit the back of his head. "What the…?" He said as he turned his head to the source of the disturbance. "Natsu…" was his last word before he left the bar and joined in another brewing guild fight.

* * *

**Lucy's apartment…**

Lucy stretched her body along her couch while Kisa contentedly placed herself on the floor just beside Lucy.

"I seriously thought the landlady would kick me out." Lucy said before yawning.

"She was shockingly kind to me though." Kisa remembered how the landlady would switch faces from angry to sweet as she alternately faced Lucy and her.

"She's like that because she thinks you might be a buyer. The last time I saw her like that was the first time I asked about this house."

"Is she really scary?"

"No. Not all the time, at least. She has her sweet moments." Lucy smiled as she recalled her first day after the Tenrou Island incident. "Hey, aren't you hungry? Let's go buy some food. I ran out of supplies already."

"Okay." Kisa stood up from where she sat, while Lucy got her purse in top of the table. "Lucy? Do you think Gray will like me?" Kisa said as she followed Lucy out of the apartment.

"Well Kisa, I think you're really sweet and kind; what's not to like? Honestly, I don't know what type Gray likes; I don't know what type the guys in Fairy Tail like, in fact." This thought made Lucy stop walking. She was now at the foot of the stairs and thinking deeply.

"Well, I suppose Alzack likes women who can shoot – or snipe – just like Bisca; Happy likes pink, flying, female cat; Elfman likes women who can turn other people into stone; and then the women!" Lucy said as if she were thinking aloud. "The women's types; like Erza, she likes," Lucy contemplated, "well, Jellal – never say that in front of her, not even a hint!" Lucy warned. "Bisca, of course Alzack; and then there's Levy. I think she said she likes muscular, badass black-haired men who are totally-sweet-when-you-get-to-know-them types. Yes, of course, Juvia likes Gray. What about me? What is my type?"

"Uh, Lucy? I only meant as a friend. Do you think Gray will like me as his friend or guild mate, at the very least?" Kisa tried to correct Lucy's thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry, I got carried away with my ramblings. Yes, of course. Why not?" Lucy said apologetically.

"Thanks Lucy, that means a lot." Kisa eased up a bit upon hearing Lucy's answer. Once outside, "Isn't your type like Natsu's?" Kisa said jokingly.

"W-w-w-what?!" Lucy abruptly stopped and turned around to face Kisa.

Kisa almost burst in laughter when she saw Lucy's shocked face.

"What gave you that idea?" Lucy said more softly when she realized what she did.

"I don't know. You look good together," was Kisa's answer as she continued to walk forward, "isn't there something going on between you two?"

It took Lucy several seconds before she moved and followed Kisa; it took more time before she understood what Kisa just asked.

"Wait. Where would you get that idea?! I mean, yes, Natsu and I are close, but I am close with my team, too. Even if we do sleep in the same bed, that doesn't mean we're like that; and as if I let him inside willingly. He barges into my house on his own and sleeps on my bed – while I'm sleeping on it!" Lucy said, her tone increasing; it was a good thing they were the only ones walking on the street.

This time, Kisa was already giggling, "It was a joke Lucy. Calm down. You'll wake up the neighborhood. Besides, I didn't even know that you," Kisa laughed hysterically, "sleep… together." She said in between laughs.

"You're even worse than Happy when it comes to teasing people." Lucy said when she calmed down.

"Lucy, don't be too uptight on that topic; I might think you really have the hots for Natsu. See what happened, you just announced to the whole world you slept with him." Kisa said before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Whatever, I'm really glad you're enjoying yourself." Lucy said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Lucy; am I too disturbing for you right now?" Kisa said, wiping the tears off her eyes.

"No, actually, I'm kind of used to it. What, with Levy and Mira! Yes, Mira – the ultimate matchmaking mage. She likes to match the guild members you see; believe me, she has tried so many different pairs."

The girls were now at the river bank. "Oh! I almost forgot." Lucy got one of her keys and called out Plue. "Kisa, I want you to meet someone. This is Plue; he's a dog spirit." Lucy said as she lifted Plue with her hands.

"Aren't you the cutest thing?" Kisa said as she held each of Plue's paws on her own, "Wow Lucy, you summoned him here?"

"Yes, that's my magic. I am a stellar spirit mage. I own keys by making a contract with them; when the spirit of the key makes a contract with me, I can summon them according to our contract."

"Woah, that's really cool! Do you have others?" Kisa said excitedly. Lucy handed Kisa Plue, who Kisa happily hugged, and unhooked the key ring off her belt.

"Okay. I have 10 of the twelve Zodiacs; these gold keys. Aquarius, I can only summon her on water and when she's not with her boyfriend; Cancer, he's really good with cutting hair; Taurus, you probably don't want to meet him because he's a pervert – well, to me, that is; Leo, I call him Loke – he's also a member of Fairy Tail and a well-known womanizer; Sagittarius, I don't really know how to describe him – you just see for yourself, I think; Virgo, she's a very loyal spirit; Scorpio, he's Aquarius' boyfriend; Aries, she's a very shy spirit; Gemini, they are actually a twin – you should meet them; and Capricorn, well, Caprico was his name when I met him – he was one of my mother's spirits when she was alive. Anyway, these silver keys, like Plue also represent spirits."

"Wait Lucy," Kisa stopped Lucy before she could continue, "when will I be able to meet them? I'm so excited to know what they are like."

Just then, a cloud of smoke appeared behind Lucy. "My princess," Lucy immediately recognized the voice and had the "Oh-no" face, Loke, on the other hand, kneeled in front of Lucy and held her hand, "I missed you so much; I was eagerly waiting for the time when you would call me. It pained me so much when you never did, so I came by myself to check if you are far from harm."

Kisa's eyes widened at the scene; a man she didn't know was talking romantically at Lucy, "L-lucy, do you know him?"

Even before Lucy could answer, Loke immediately spun around and did the same to Kisa, "Oh my, I didn't notice that such a beautiful lady was with the princess; I apologize for my rudeness. Apology alone cannot be acceptable, to prove how sorry I am, how about dinner?"

Lucy had to roll her eyes at this and reached for Loke's right ear. "Behave you flirty lion. This is Kisa, she's the newest guild member. Be nice to her, please." She said as she pulled Loke's ear to make him stand.

"Oh!" Kisa exclaimed, "you're Loke?"

"Ah, I didn't know I was still that famous." Loke adjusted his eyeglasses and smiled charmingly.

"He's the famous womanizer spirit. Lucy has talked about you. Wow, you look like a human."

"Well, there are spirits who look like humans." Lucy stated.

"Womanizer? Lucy? How could you say that, when you know you're my only one?" Loke faced Lucy while trying to make himself look hurt.

"Is that right? Then what were you doing that time last week when I called on you, so we can train, but it was Virgo who showed up?" Lucy said as she pulled Loke closer to her by his ear.

"Oh that! Well, you know…" Loke was starting to sweat with just Lucy's stares, "my friend needed me."

"Yeah? Virgo said you had a date." Lucy pinched Loke's ear harder.

"I was with a friend. She was lonely, she needed me to be there with her; Virgo just misunderstood. Ow!" Lucy snapped and hit Loke on his head.

Lucy let go of Loke's ear, "Don't make it like its Virgo's fault."

Loke, still massaging the bump on his head with his left hand, grabbed Lucy's hands with his right, "Oh my princess, if only I knew…" Loke started he was staring at the ground acting depressed, "that you'll get this jealous, then I should have done this a lot sooner!" Loke exclaimed triumphantly.

"You _have_ done this before. Don't be such a big head; I am not jealous! Force gate closure!" Lucy yelled the last three words at the top of her lungs.

Loke, before completely disappearing, just smiled at Lucy, "Are you trying to avoid the subject, now, Lucy?" was his last words before he disappeared totally.

Lucy gave out a big sigh. _Arguing with Loke becomes tiresome at times._

"Lucy?" Kisa's worried voice made Lucy remember she had company.

"Puuu-uunnnn!"

"Kisa, I'm very sorry for that. He just pops in by himself sometimes." Lucy said scratching her head.

"No worries." Kisa smiled and offered Lucy to walk along, "I wonder, is he your type, Lucy?"

"W-what?"

"Well, he does look good; and I think he likes you, too. He doesn't seem all that bad either. And…" Kisa stopped and smiled at Lucy, "I have to admit what you did there _was _avoiding the subject."

"Stop that; I just got tired of his cheap tricks on women." Lucy said ignoring Kisa's smiles.

"Puu-uun!" Plue wagged his feet; Kisa figured he might want to walk so she decided to put him down.

* * *

**Later in the evening…**

After buying food, the two girls went back to the apartment and cooked themselves dinner.

"You know, this is one of the rarest times when neither one of my teammates go for an unexpected visit." Lucy said as she put their meal in their plates.

"What bad luck. I can't see Gray tonight." Kisa said as she placed herself in front of the plate Lucy served.

"You really like Gray that much, huh."

A blush slowly made its way to Kisa's cheeks as she looked down with her hands balled on her knees.

Lucy had to smile at her cute reaction, "You don't have to be embarrassed about it! I think its admirable that you get to express your feelings openly for Gray – just don't be like Juvia, going 'My precious Gray-sama' on me." Lucy said while mimicking one of Juvia's episodes.

Despite having the blush on her face, Kisa couldn't help but laugh at Lucy's over the top acting.


End file.
